


i've got a hunger and i can't seem to get full

by patientalien



Series: The "Bright Eyes (Granta Omega)" 'Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Dark fic, M/M, Non-Graphic Non-con, Prequel, daddy dearest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/pseuds/patientalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granta Omega decides on his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got a hunger and i can't seem to get full

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Want a Boy Who's So Drunk He Doesn't Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/844250) by [citizenjess (givehimonemore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess). 



**title** i've got a hunger and i can't seem to get full  
 **author**  [](http://patientalien.livejournal.com/profile)[ **patientalien**](http://patientalien.livejournal.com/)  
 **rating**  M  
 **summary**  Granta Omega decides on revenge.   
  


> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> He will never be his father. He wants to think he has come to terms with it, but when Zan Arbor tells him to bring her a Jedi, he knows exactly which one to choose. It’s not a matter of raw power, or of any special skill in the Force. It is a matter of his father, and his father’s honor, and making sure that the De Crion name will no longer be tarnished. He begins his search for Obi-Wan Kenobi because he is not his father. He begins his search for Obi-Wan Kenobi because it is what his father would have wanted. Granta Omega is invisible in the Force, but he will still emerge triumphant.
> 
> *****
> 
> Tracking Obi-Wan Kenobi is not difficult. He does not leave the Temple too often these days, a young teen Padawan holding him there. Omega learns his patterns, his behaviors, his routines. He does not make himself known - it is easy because he is a non-entity. There is nothing that can be done to detect him, so he slips through the shadows.
> 
> *****
> 
> He begins to make his plan. A distress call in the Outer Rim, just the kind of mission the Jedi would send a Master-Padawan team to investigate. He waits.
> 
> *****
> 
> Zan Arbor is getting irritated with how long it is taking, says she just needs a Jedi - any Jedi - but he knows he cannot be satisfied with just any Jedi. He must have Kenobi. He must make Kenobi feel his pain. He is not his father, but his father's anger rages inside him, giving form to his desires. He will have Kenobi, and Zan Arbor will just have to wait.
> 
> *****
> 
> Kenobi is nothing like he has imagined. Having heard the name in fervent whispers from his father's lips for so many years, he is expecting someone with more... presence. The man who appears before him is not the overpowering Forcefullness he has come to expect. Instead, he is reserved and quiet, with an air of command but a command he comes by only reluctantly. Omega realizes that this may be more difficult than previously anticipated.
> 
> *****
> 
> His presence is masked within the Force, not due to any special device or illusion, but nature itself. He is a black hole where his father had been a supernova. He is a master of disguise, and it is not as though he is known to the Jedi. Kenobi and the Padawan come to him as guileless as a newborn shaak, trusting and open and so willing to help. He guides them so effortlessly, so completely seamlessly. They never see it coming, and it makes his victory so much richer.
> 
> *****
> 
> The gas is odorless, tasteless, and invisible and it's over before either of them even realize what's happening. Once the air in the room has been cycled, he removes his rebreather. Kenobi and the Padawan have fallen near each other, almost touching. Kneeling down beside Kenobi, he allows himself a touch - one touch - one finger trailing down the Jedi's cheek and across his lips. It is perfection.
> 
> *****
> 
> The Jedi wake fairly quickly, and he is ready for them. Ignoring the Padawan's indignant yelp, he chains them to the wall, letting his hands roam perhaps too freely over Kenobi's body as he ensures the strength of the bonds. Kenobi struggles, of course, but with a Force inhibitor collar around his and the mouthy Padawan's necks, there is little he can do. 
> 
> *****
> 
> It is interesting how worked up the Padawan gets every time he touches Kenobi. Sometimes it is insults. Sometimes it is frantic pulling on his restraints. Sometimes it is nothing but a glower. Still, the Padawan is of little interest. Not like Kenobi. Kenobi, who asks why he is doing this, what he could possibly hope to accomplish. Omega knows what he wants to accomplish, but Kenobi is not worthy of the explanation. No, he will find out when the time comes.
> 
> *****
> 
>  
> 
> He leaves the Padawan behind, taking Kenobi down from the wall and leading him into a side room. Kenobi does not flinch from his touch, but he does not give in, either. The result is unsatisfying yet exhilerating and Omega knows it is time to finish his father's good work. 
> 
> *****
> 
> He wants to see what will happen. He wants to test a theory, before he ends the charade. Returning Kenobi to the room and lashing him to a chair in its center, he takes the Jedi's lightsaber and ignites it. The power he feels with it in his hands is staggering, but this is not a feeling that is meant for him. He knows this. But the Padawan doesn't, and neither does Kenobi. He slides the blade up so it is nearly touching Kenobi's exposed neck. "Beg me," he tells the Padawan. "Beg me for his life."
> 
> To his surprise, the Padawan does, throwing himself prostrate before Omega. "Please don't hurt him," he pleads. He bows his head, presenting the back of his neck. "Take me instead. Just don't hurt him." It's a noble gesture, but Omega has his mind made up.
> 
> *****
> 
> He lays the saber against the side of Kenobi's neck, relishing the scene of burning flesh and Kenobi's sharp intake of air. The Padawan is furious now, pulling on his chains and screaming. His chains snap, the lights explode outwards, the very foundation of the building seems to want to shake down to the ground. It is the Padawan's doing, he realizes, and is startled to discover that he has underestimated the child. The danger and a distinct sense of self-preservation over-weighs his desire for revenge. This time, anyway. He watches as the Padawan supports Kenobi to a standing position, summoning their lightsabers to him. "We will meet again," he says as they leave. The chase, after all, can be just as satisfying as the finish line.
> 
> *****
> 
> The boy is the key, he thinks after they are gone and he is alone brooding over how close he had come. The boy would need to be brought low in order for Kenobi to become his. He knows it will take time to ensure the next time his plan goes without a hitch, but Granta Omega is nothing if not patient. He is, after all, his father's son.


End file.
